


The Mystery

by realfunyarinpa



Series: Sigpei [3]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, so I was asked to write about sigpei solving a mystery, so imma write this in a half hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfunyarinpa/pseuds/realfunyarinpa
Summary: On my tumblr, drunkjumpy, an anon asked me to write sigpei solving a mystery. I resolved to write it as fast as possible.





	The Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphogenesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/gifts).



Junpei may have been a detective, but he could not solve the mystery of Sigma's chastity. Sure, his wife had just died, but how could he lie in bed next to someone like Junpei every night and not want to destroy them? Plenty of men and women had invaded Junpei without even asking (not that he minded). Sigma, on the other hand, just laid there with a dead look in his one remaining eye, clasping a birdcage necklace and sighing.

It was evident what Junpei had to do. He had to go under cover. As in, under the covers.

When Sigma fell asleep, Junpei crawled under the covers, inching his way on top of Sigma until he could finally reach the necklace. Try as he might, he couldn't get it out of Sigma's hand without disturbing his rest. Then, he noticed something strange on the bottom. A key? It looked like he could twist it.

As the somber music blasted from the blue bird's perch, Junpei panicked and scrambled to escape. However, he found himself tangled even further in the sheets, trapped on top of Sigma's bare chest.

"The hell are you doing Jump..."

Startled by Sigma's voice, Junpei flinched and ended up landing on the ground, contorted in the most uncomfortable position with half of a sheet in his mouth. Spitting it out, he replied warily "I... I wanted to know... why you don't want anything to do with me. You touch that necklace more than you touch me! What does it have that I don't?! I mean... I... I'm sorry.

Sigma looked at Junpei sadly. He really had neglected Junpei's needs since he moved in with him. What was the point of trying to forget his duty if he couldn't even properly thank the man who had set him free? "So, you want me to fuck you then?"

Junpei looked up at Sigma and squeaked. Did he? He had seen Sigma undress and it was frightening. "Promise you won't kill me? I don't want to die again."

With a chuckle, Sigma lifted still tangled Junpei with ease and placed a kiss on his exposed shoulder. "Let's make that part a mystery."

 

 


End file.
